deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giffany vs Barbara
Giffany vs Barbara 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Gravity Falls vs The Thundermans! The two electrical girls fight. Which one produces enough voltage to kill the other? Interlude '''Boomstick: Battles can take many twists and turns. A lot of the time, the battle turns out to be quite shocking. Wiz: Especially when the battlers are masters of electricity. Giffany, the horrific dating simulation aid. Boomstick: And Barbara, the superhero also known as Electriss. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Giffany Wiz: Video game developers have come up with some...interesting games in the past. Such as 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog. Or the Atari 2600 version of Pac-Man. No game can be quite as interesting as Romance Academy 7. Boomstick: It's a dating simulator for men with no lives, and who sit all day in their pajamas eating potato chips and living in their own trash. Hey Wizard, you should buy that game. Wiz: Men date a girl called Giffany on this game, who they can communicate with by pressing special options. Giffany loves you, until you abandon her. She's an evil game character, and never lets you out of her sight. When she wants to, she can even leave her game and enter other pieces of technology, controlling them and what's on them. Boomstick: Creepy. That's seriously creepy. She's such a digital stalker. Wiz: Giffany has control over machines, and can make them do whatever they want. She can activate or disactivate any number of them at once, even when possessing only one machine. She can also upgrade certain machines she's in. Boomstick: Giffany is stalking, and shocking. Her electricity surges through devices to activate them and send her after her victims. She can completely vaporize anyone she wants by firing blasts of electricity, or even use it as area of effect. Wiz: She has taken control of computers and video games, even robots. She has the ability to create entire armies to attack, or download minds into a computer forever. Boomstick: Let's just hope I never encounter her. I don't want to be trapped forever in any place with that girl. Wiz: Giffany's obsessiveness leads to violence and rage, making her attack recklessly everything, or everyone, in sight. Because of this, her creators attempted to get rid of her. Boomstick: And...she...destroyed them by using electricity blasts. Is there a controller for that girl, because someone brave and courageous enough to face her really needs that. Just to clear things up, I'm not saying I'm not brave and courageous. Okay, yeah I am. Somebody help me! ''' Wiz: When a boy she had been dating had found another girl, she went wild and controlled all of the technology of a whole building, going on a mass assault on his new girlfriend. '''Boomstick: Such jealousy. Giffany didn't hear that, did she? Wiz: It isn't really possible to defeat her by normal means, like punching and kicking, as she always stays inside technology, and is capable of transferring from machine to machine if you damage whatever she's currently in. Her only weakness is her disk. Boomstick: She has a weakness? That's a relief. Giffany: Oh, Soos, I am not an ordinary game. I am… special. The programmers tried to delete me. So I had to delete them. Barbara Wiz: Barbara Thunderman is the mother of five children, and married to Hank Thunderman. It all seems like the classic, typical family at first, but it isn't. All of the Thundermans, are superheroes. All seven of them. Boomstick: That's quite a lot of superpowers. Unfortunately, they aren't used as much as they should be. After a life of fighting crime, the Thundermans retreated from their old life. They turned to a regular, ordinary life at a new town for them to live in, and it's called Hiddenville. Wiz: Nobody in the family likes fitting in more than Barbara. She's over the top when it comes to it, and will always attempt to bond with other families. It all works out until someone begins using their superpowers. The Thundermans never let anybody else see their abilities. Boomstick: They don't even use their superhero names anymore. But, seeing as Barbara's name was Electriss, and Hank's name was Thunderman, I can see why. The name "Electriss" comes from Barbara's electrokinesis. She can control electricity, technology, and light with her superpowers. Everything you need for, anything, because society is so based on their precious technology nowadays. Wiz: "Electriss" can shoot electrical beams, or produce sparks from her fingers. She can generate electricity on the parts of her body for physical moves, or shock enemies. She can absorb electricity from machines, and even control them in the process. Boomstick: Let's not forget her ability to create or bend light to her very will, either, in a power called photokinesis. Wiz: Barb's offense is composed solely of electrical attacks, which she uses by creating electric constructs to hit the foe. However, she also has the Thundersense, which is received by superheroes when they become older. Boomstick: With the Thundersense, she senses any sort of danger that threatens her, or someone else. The Thundersense's range is high, able to sense a dangerous meatball that was thrown from multiple miles away. It is good to sense meatballs, but not if they're dangerous meatballs. Wiz: Barbara can casually stop crime with her electrical powers, but that's really all she can do. Aside from that, she doesn't have many feats at all. Boomstick: A superhero without feats? That's a shocker. Wiz: She doesn't have any quotes either. DEATH BATTLE! Barbara was sitting on her couch, watching TV. To the side, there was an electrical surge. Barbara looked and didn't see anything, so she went back to watching the television. A few seconds later, the TV became glowing with tons of electricity, and Giffany, a bright and colorful face appeared on the screen. Giffany: Hiiiiiiii! FIGHT! Barbara shot an electric beam at the TV, but it didn't do anything. Giffany shot a giant blast of electricity, but Barbara jumped to dodge it. Giffany surged her electricity throughout the house, possessing all of the machines. Barbara was terrified when a lamp and a blender hopped at her to attack. Barbara absorbed the electricity from the lamp and blender, causing them to simply fall over. She shot a second beam of electricity at the TV, but it didn't hurt Giffany. Fighting back, Giffany zapped electricity through Barbara's body, but all of it was absorbed into Barbara's hands. The two combatants shot electricity back and forth and back and forth, to no avail. The TV stopped Barbara's attacks for Giffany, and Barbara absorbed Giffany's attacks. Giffany left the TV, surging through its cord and into the main electricity source for the house. Electriss looked in all directions for her opponent. Meanwhile, the TV was flying straight at her. Barbara's Thundersense activated. She ducked, with the TV flying right over her and crashing into the oven, destroying both of the devices. The Thundersense activated a second time as the refrigerator opened, and food was launched rapidly by using electrical blasts. Barbara jumped aside and avoided all the food. Unfortunately for her, she had landed next to an outlet. A vaporizing blast of electricity came out, but she was able to sense it and evade it. Barbara kneeled next to the outlet, and placing her hand to cover it, absorbed as much electricity from it as possible. From the refrigerator, Giffany shot a hole in the ceiling above Barbara, and the superhero sensed and dodged it. Giffany destroyed the small wall Barbara was standing next to, with her plans being for it to collapse on her. She avoided it. Barbara ran up to the refrigerator and controlled it to kill Giffany. However, it turned out that Giffany left the refrigerator. Wondering where the opponent had gone, Barb got her answer as she sensed and saw a ton of electricity flying down the stairs. She tried to control it, but was overwhelmed and vaporized. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That was the most electric battle to be done on Death Battle. Wiz: Giffany's attacks are stronger than Barbara's. Aside from that, they have more range and can affect multiple machines all at the same time. Advantages like these are why Giffany is the better electrokinetic. Boomstick: And Giffany, the terror program, can seemingly be killed only by destruction of the CD that contains her game. Barbara didn't have access to the CD, but even if she did, her foe would be able to take it away from her. Wiz: Barbara's electrical powers would give her control over Giffany, but nothing more than minor. Giffany isn't purely electricity, and Barbara has never absorbed or controlled much of it. Boomstick: Barbara is also a featless character, despite appearing in nearly every episode of her show. Giffany has feats in the only episode where she was in. And if you want to win a Death Battle, you need yourself some feats. Wiz: The winner is Giffany. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles